


Something Solid

by irritableDemiurge



Series: Korra Week 2k14 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Korra Week 2014, Prompt: Alone, Red Lotus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritableDemiurge/pseuds/irritableDemiurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra Week 2014 - Day 1: Alone</p><p>Korra had spent her entire life moving from hideout to hideout, always surrounded by Red Lotus agents. But until she arrived in Republic City, the young Avatar had had no one solid in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Solid

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for a Red Lotus!Korra AU ever since Zaheer first mentioned their attempted kidnapping in The Stakeout! Korra Week seemed like the perfect opportunity to do something with it. Unfortunately I didn't in the end.
> 
> Man, that finale though.

Korra had spent most of her childhood and teenage years moving from one Red Lotus hideout to another. Living like that meant a few things: spending hours with bending teachers every day, being under constant watch from agents in deep cover, and always, at all times, keeping her identity as the Avatar hidden from everyone.

Living in Red Lotus hideouts meant never being alone.

But even so, she'd  _felt_  lonely. Zaheer and his companions were there, and she'd always liked his girlfriend a lot. But P’Li was an adult, her other friends were adults, and even the youngest Lotus agents she'd stayed with were unaware of who she really was.

Republic City was different. It was almost time for Korra to reveal herself, and the Red Lotus decided she should learn how to handle crowds. If she was going to be the figurehead of a revolution, there were some skills that just couldn't be mastered by running from city to city, never staying in one place for more than a few weeks.

Zaheer had agreed that Pro-bending was a good way for her to do it. The last time anyone had seen her she’d been four. She could build up her confidence and a good reputation. And in the end, she’d managed to make friends. Mako and Bolin, and even Asami, jealous as she was of her at times. She’d never had friends her age before. Standing in the Pro-bending ring with her teammates, huge crowds cheering just for them and driving around town with all three of her friends chasing Equalists were experiences she never could have imagined.

Life in Republic City wasn’t perfect. Learning airbending purely from old scrolls and Zaheer’s long-winded speeches seemed impossible, the sheer mass of people in the city still caught her off-guard sometimes, and there was always someone out to get her.

But for once in her life, she had something solid to hold on to. She had friends that were like her, friends who’d accepted her when she secretly told them who she really was. And she knew that once the revolution started,  _her_  revolution – not Amon’s grand delusion – they’d stick with her no matter the consequences.

No, Korra definitely wasn't alone any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is set before Harmonic Convergence, Zaheer isn't an airbender yet. My headcanon for this AU is that he was selected to be Korra's airbending teacher by the Red Lotus, and he learned everything about them so he could immerse her in Air Nomad culture.


End file.
